It all started with Meaningless
by BrittNicoleFFWriter
Summary: I did a revision of this, but it still has lots of kinks xD  Ryou starts an email relationship with Ichigo, but he signs his poems anonymous


So this is a revision of my old story "meaningless." I still don't know exactly why I chose the word meaningless xD but I am hoping to figure it out by the time the story is over LOL

Please review and tell me what you think. I believe I still have lots of kinks to work out, so suggestions would be great~ Thanks and enjoy!

Our young red-headed friend sighs as she checks her emails. It was nearing Valentines Day and it seemed like everyone but her was having a great time.

Ever since Masaya left for school in London, Ichigo just wasn't interested in dating... or boys. In fact, she could care less, but it was a sad thing when you were always a third wheel. She scrolls down and deletes emails entitled "I just love him sooo much!" and "He is Mr. Right!" With a huff she prepares to sign off before a peculiar email in the corner of her vision catches her eye. The sender name was blank, but the title was "Meaningless." In her current depressive state, she clicks it without much of a second thought. It opens to reveal several stanzas- a poem that goes like this:

The sky, the sun, the shining stars

They can't help but shy away

Once they see your beauty

Your laugh, your lips, your sway

Everything became meaningless

Once I looked into your eyes

I felt that my heart grew

Three times it's regular size

But I can't bring myself to tell you

At least not face to face

You make my heart pound violently

As if you control the pace

So for now, please bear with me

Honestly, I could go on all day

This is just the beginning

There is so much more to say

"But… there isn't a signature." She thinks, her heart involuntarily speeding up a little.

Finally grasping the situation, her eyes widen, face flushing pink.

"Who could this be from?" she wonders, her mind shooting blanks.

"No one I know is interested in me like that, heck no one I know can write like this!"

She muses over the poem, excitement filling her blood. "Maybe he is the mysterious type! He didn't sign it after all…"

"No! No, Ichigo! Don't get caught up with another man! Remember what happened with..."

Groaning, she right clicks intending to just delete it, but in the end replies to it instead.

The writer sits back in his chair, stomach in knots and eyes shut in contemplation.

"What…what if she doesn't like it? Or what if she thinks it's stupid? I mean an anonymous love poem? It's so… it's so cliché!" He berates himself for ever having sent it as his nerves get the better of him.

He flinches when he hears a familiar 'ping' sound, his eyes widening when he peers up at the screen. "I-I never expected her to reply…" he mumbles to himself, clicking on the message.

I don't know who you are

Really, I have no clue

But you sound like a sweet guy

So let me lay it out for you

I just got let down hard

By the man of my dreams

The man I thought I loved

Who I thought loved me

Now I just feel broken

I don't think I can be

The girl you are in love with

Because I don't think she is me

~Ichigo~

He quickly wrote out his reply, fingers typing faster then ever before.

'Ping' Ichigo looks over to her computer, surprised at the speed of his reply. Without hesitation she clicks on it.

I can't imagine a man

More of an idiot then he

The man that broke your heart

It's his loss completely

Your laugh is heaven to my ears

Your smile is enchanting

Ever time I see you…

Don't let me go on ranting!

The point I need to make

Is a simple one to see

You are way to good for him

Something he will never be.

Anonymous

Ichigo giggles as she reads it, turning pink in the cheeks.

She replies:

I can't think of anymore rhymes,

So how about we go free verse?

You know my name is Ichigo,

But what, my friend, is yours?

Oh that still rhymes!

Guess it's an addiction

But is what you tell me the truth

Or is it just plain fiction?

Ichigo~

'She is so cute' he thinks, smiling to himself.

"I can't tell you my real name just yet, but you can call me…"

He sits back in his chair thinking. 'I can't use Alto because she already knows him. What could I use..?' He wonders. Then suddenly it hits him.

"I can't tell you my real name just yet, but you can call me Elliot. You may not realize it yet, but he is an idiot for leaving you and believe me, he will regret it! I, on the other hand, couldn't be happier if you don't mind me saying."

~ Ping

She frowns, quickly sending the message back.

"If you love me so much, then why won't you come to me in person? Why do you have to hide behind an email address? Girls like the direct approach you know!"

~ping

"Heh well I don't really have that much experience in that area. I… I don't know. I don't act like I want to in front of you, I always do something stupid."

"So then I have met you before?"

~ping

"You seem me almost everyday"

~ping

"Will you ever tell me who you are?"

~Ping

"Yes... I plan to tell you someday, but I want to win you over first."

He blushes at the last part, wondering how in the world she could get so much out of him.

~ping

"I see. Well then you have a hard job ahead of you!" she smirks, signing off.


End file.
